Moune
is of the Goseigers. She is a Gosei Angel of the Landick Tribe. Biography Goseiger Moune is of the Landick tribe, younger sister to Agri, and the youngest in the group at 17 years old (18 in Gokaiger). She is a perfectionist and has a very strict nature, which causes Eri to get on her nerves. Despite this, she can be loving (although she rarely is), and always sticks to the battle plan. Hyde calls her a child due to her childish nature, which gets on her nerves. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger to be added :See Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!#Continuity and Placement for when this takes place for the Goseigers. Gokaiger Just a few weeks after Brajira's defeat, Moune unexpectedly is forced to face the sudden arrival of the Space Empire Zangyack on Earth, who rendered her and the rest of the Goseigers helpless. After the arrival of AkaRanger and Big One, she fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After losing her powers, Moune and the other Goseigers agreed that it was nice to lose their powers if it meant saving the world from the space invasion. After Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Moune and her teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Go-Ongers, Gorengers (bar Akarenger), and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Moune, alongside her five-man team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. The Goseigers attempted to fight the monsters of , only to be defeated by the Kamen Rider Decade as he was apparently hunting down the Sentai teams. When Tsukasa and Marvelous' ruse was revealed, the Goseigers appeared with the other Super Sentai through the , they then fought alongside all the other Sentai teams and against the alliance of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. During the battle, the Goseigers came to help the Kamen Riders who were in a pinch against the laser beams of , with the boys lending their Reflect-type Gosei Cards to Decade as well as Kamen Riders and to defend against him. This allowed an opening for the Riders to defeat him, revealing him to be in disguise. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Gosei Yellow appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Moune appears with her team hosting the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Goseiger, airing an hour before. A compilation of thirteen Super Sentai crossover movies in half-hour parts. The movies had commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseiger about the teams and the storylines within the movies and along with that, they also talk about what's coming up on their show, they also cosplay as characters from previous series. Moune cosplays as Chisato Jougasaki (MegaYellow), Hikaru (GingaYellow), Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow), Gaku Washio (GaoYellow), Fourth Spear, Wendinu, Ranru Itsuki (AbareYellow), Urara Ozu (MagiBlue), Natsuki Mamiya (Bouken Yellow). Moune altered the most in her genders, playing three male Yellows amidst all her female characters. She also cosplayed as nearly every Yellow of the teams except with Hurricaneger, with Urara of Magiranger the only color change due to the female alliance with Magiranger when the males chose Dekaranger. She also had one villain during the Hurricaneger cosplay as Wendinu. The equivalents she did not become include Kouta Bitou (due to playing a Jakanja spear), Marika "Jasmine" Reimon (due to the Magiranger cosplay) and Tsubasa Ozu (due to the "Magical Sisters" alignment making her portray Urara) Moune as Chisato.jpg|Chisato Jougasaki (MegaYellow) Moune as Hikaru.jpg|Hikaru (GingaYellow) Moune as Wendinu.jpg|Fourth Spear, Wendinu Moune as Ranru.jpg|Ranru Itsuki (AbareYellow) Moune as Urara.jpg|Urara Ozu (MagiBlue) Moune as Natsuki.jpg|Natsuki Mamiya (Bouken Yellow) Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Gosei Yellow appears with her team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Moune/Gosei Yellow: to be added :Moune/Super Gosei Yellow: to be added Super Gosei Yellow (Dice-O).jpg|Super Gosei Yellow as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Gosei Yellow is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with her Super Goseiger form being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars Gosei Yellow appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Gosei Yellow As Gosei Yellow, she has a Tiger motif. She pilots the Gosei Tiger. Gosei Yellow's main weapon is a claw called the Landick Claw. As a member of the Landick Tribe, Gosei Yellow can use Gosei Cards of that tribe with her Tensouder. Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Landick Claw *Gosei Card Buckle Mecha *Gosei Tiger *Landick Brothers *Gosei Elephant - Super Mode= Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Gosei Tensword *Gosei Card Buckle Mecha *Gosei Tiger *Landick Brothers *Gosei Elephant Appearances: Episode 24-47, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, 48, 49, 199 Hero Great Battle }} Ranger Key The is Moune's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Gosei Yellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Gosei Yellow. It was also used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Goseigers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *Alongside Ahim (Gosei Pink) while fighting against Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. *Ahim became Gosei Yellow part of an all-yellow change on Christmas Eve to defeat a duo of Dogormin. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Moune received her key and became Gosei Yellow once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Moune is portrayed by . As Gosei Yellow, her suit actor was , her sub was . In the video game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, Gosei Yellow was voiced by . Notes *Similar to Gunpei Ishihara, whose character is older than the core Go-Ongers despite his actor being younger than two of them, Mikiho Niwa is actually older than Kyousuke Hamao (Agri's actor), despite Moune being the younger sister. *Moune is the first Yellow Sentai Ranger to possess a tiger-themed mecha since Boi of Zyuranger; likewise, both mechas are not representative of traditional tigers but the smilodon, the ancestor of many panterans including tigers. *Moune and Agri are the first pair of siblings to serve in the main team in a non-sibling season. **Although there were pair of siblings before them, they are pairs of additional/sixth rangers or one of them is in main team while another is not. Appearances * Tensou Sentai Goseiger **''Epic 1: The Gosei Angels Descend'' **''Epic 2: Fantastic Goseigers'' **''Epic 3: Landick Power, Divided'' **''Epic 4: Echo, Song of the Angels'' **''Epic 5: Magical Hyde'' **''Epic 6: Breakout Goseigers'' **''Epic 7: Protect the Land!'' **''Epic 8: Gosei Power, Out of Control'' **''Epic 9: Gotcha☆Gosei Girls'' **''Epic 10: Hyde's Partner'' **''Epic 11: Spark, Landick Power'' **''Epic 12: The Miraculous Gosei Headder Great Assembly'' **''Epic 13: Run! The Mystic Runner'' **''Epic 14: Birth of the Ultimate Tag!'' **''Epic 15: Countdown! The Life of the Earth'' **''Epic 16: Dynamic Alata'' **''Epic 17: A New Enemy! The Yuumajuu'' **''Epic 18: The Earth Purifying Knight of Destiny'' **''Epic 19: Gosei Knight Will Not Allow It'' **''Epic 20: Fall In Love Goseigers'' **''Epic 21: Elegant Eri'' **''Epic 22: Over the Rainbow'' **''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie'' **''Epic 23: Burn! Goseigers'' **''Epic 24: Miracle Attack Goseigers'' **''Epic 25: Nostalgic Moune'' **''Epic 26: The Laughing Gosei Angels'' **''Epic 27: Wake Up Agri!'' **''Epic 28: A Father's Treasure'' **''Epic 29: The Goseigers are Sealed!'' **''Epic 30: Romantic Eri'' **''Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers!'' **''Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle!'' ** Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku **''Epic 33: The Dreadful Matrintis Empire'' **''Epic 34: Gosei Knight Justice'' **''Epic 35: Find the Perfect Leader!'' **''Epic 36: Run, Agri!'' **''Epic 37: Excited Moune'' **''Epic 38: Alice vs. Gosei Knight'' **''Epic 39: Epic Zero'' **''Epic 40: Strong Alata'' **''Epic 41: Exploding Bonds of Friendship!'' **''Epic 42: Passionate Hyde'' **''Epic 43: The Empire's General Attack'' **''Epic 44: The Ultimate Final Battle'' **''Epic 45: The Messiah is Born'' **''Epic 46: Gosei Knight is Targeted'' **''Epic 47: The Trap of the Earth Salvation Plan'' **''Epic 48: The Fighting Gosei Power'' **''Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future'' **''Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty'' *''Come Back! Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Last Epic - The Gosei Angels are National Icons!?'' * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas'' **''Ep. 40: The Future is the Past'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Moune *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Yellow *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Yellow's Change Card *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Yellow's Gosei Blaster *TV Asahi's page on the Landick Claw *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Yellow *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Yellow's Gosei Tensword *TV Asahi's page on the Tiger Headder *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Tiger *TV Asahi's page on the Kuwaga Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Sai Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Tyranno Headder Dice-O *Gosei Yellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Super Gosei Yellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gosei Yellow at the Dice-O Wiki **Super Gosei Yellow at the Dice-O Wiki References Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Goseigers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Mizuho Nogawa Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Gosei Angels Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers